Its Only Twilight
by nikeonmymind
Summary: Spencer Carlin moves to Forks Washington, to whom she meets the unique Ashley Davies. Something more than a attraction sparks between them. They both experience something they never felt before in seventeen years. Well, plus one hundred for Ashley...
1. One Way

_So yeah this is pretty much a South of Nowhere but in Twilight form. My version tweaked in but still keeping it with characters from both show/movie involved. I dont really care if people have done this version before. Im gonna start one as well, and finish it and such. Soooo yeah. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or Twilight.

* * *

><p>Why must I be so nice, so easy going.<p>

Its not a total bust, but I guess in this situation it is.

Heres where im taking this:

Let me start off, im Spencer Carlin. Daughter of the now divorced parents, Arthur and Paula.

My mom at the moment though is beginning to start her new life in Florida with her newlywed guy, Ben Montanio. Im happy for her, don't get me wrong. Divorces are just not a walk in the park.

But life goes on.

Anyways, on the otherhand, she recently started to beg me to go with her and Ben to the new house in Florida where she and him got jobs in the Miami local hospital.

It was tempting in some ways but I definitely was not up for being a third wheel. This is where I brought up my dad.

Arthur, my dad (duh), lives in Forks, Washington state. I convinced my mom to let me live with him, since I have been living with her since him and mom split, at the beginning of my high school life.

Luckily she agreed.

I have a brother, Glenn, but he lives with his new fiancé, Chelsea, in New York.

Regardlessly;

Id be leaving my hometown, Los Angeles California, but I could use a break from the fast paced city.

"Make sure you call me Spencer once you reach your fathers house, okay?" I roll my eyes to myself as we wait for my flight to be called in LAX.

"No problem mom." She gives me a 'im serious look' while Ben creates a smirk on his face behind her.

"Good," she kisses my forehead lightly, making my blonde hair come out of place from the usual straight styled signature.

Ha straight, about that…

I think you can catch on.

As I was saying, I gave them each one last hug before we went our separate ways.

_Flight 203 to Forks Washington is now boarding. _

On cue, I grabbed my carry on bags and walked towards my flight entrance. I turn around once more and look at LA for the last time. The sun was shining quite bright for a Sunday morning. I smile to myself and continued to walk. Los Angeles sunshine could never get too old.

But Forks' wet dreary weather was depressing as ever.

My flight took about one hour, going in from sun to gray clouds left and right. I stood outside of the Forks Airport waiting for my dad to pull up. After ten minutes a police car pulls up with blinking lights on.

"_Blonde lady with the many bags and suitcases, please stand where you are."_

_Uhm, what the hell?_ I say to myself looking around. I give the unidentified man in the police car a scrunched up look of confusion as he talked on the outer intercom of the car.

The guy comes out of his car and began to walk towards the back of the vehicle. That's when I finally see a familiar face.

"Dad!" I run up to him giving the guy a big hug laughing.

"Surprised you there huh Spence?" He says chuckling. I let go of him and start smiling and shaking my head.

"Wow, I didn't know you became a police officer. Pretty impressive." He gives me a crooked smile.

"Want to know something even more impressive?" I look over waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"Im the sheriff of the town." He says proudly, doing a cliché version of superman placing his hands on his hips.

"That is impressive, just not your stance." His face drops. I let out a small laugh.

Oh how much I missed him.

"Since that is over, lets get out of here and head home shall we?" I nod and grab a few lighter bags and put it in the backseat while he took the heavier items.

Once all my belongings were in, we took off.

"So how have you been kiddo?" My dad is such an easy person to talk to. That's probably one of the reasons I missed him.

"Ive been alright, just chilling I suppose." He nods his head a bit.

"Anything new lately, besides the fact youre all grown up?" He gives me a smile as he continues driving down the semi wet streets of the town.

"Not that I can think. I got my license?" I say in attempt to answer the question.

"That is actually pretty good news. I have a welcoming gift in relation to that." My eyes go in surprise.

"No way dad. Really?" He nods his head again grinning. I lean back in my seat relaxed.

_Not even half a day in this state and im already getting a car._

"So, what about the dating life? Any girls I should know of?" He gives me a sly look and I laugh and shake my head.

"No dad, no one has filled that category yet."

Brings me back to my "straight hair..blah blah" comment.

"Good. Your still daddys little girl and im not ready to let you go yet." He reaches over with one hand on the steering wheel and messes up my hair a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah dad." I swat his hand away and look out the window.

After ten more minutes we finally reach a house along the side of the road. It was a small yet nice size stature. We pull into the gravel driveway and come into a stop. I get out and walk around a bit, looking at my total surroundings.

"Different than California huh?" I hear my dad say opening the trunk of his patrol car. I only nod and answer with a small _yeah _and just continue looking around. Tall trees where everywhere, wetness and cold temperatures engulfed me, having me shiver a bit.

I walk over to gather most of my stuff and head over to the front door, following my dad inside the house.

It was pretty spacious for medium looking house despite the outside figures. Continuing to follow him, we go upstairs.

"To your left will be your own room." I walk in with him, scanning my eyes all around. It was a nice room. There was a bed made with pillows on top, a desk and chair on one side of the room and two windows on both sides.

"I like it a lot, thanks." I smile and give him a light hug.

_Riiiing_

"Oh, I should probably get that. Might be Billy." Arthur walks out of the room and starts his way down the stairs.

_Well I better start unpacking _I say thinking to myself. I put most of the bags and suitcases on my bed and begin the process.

After about twenty minutes and almost finished being done, I hear a car door close. Curious, I walk over to my front house window and peer over to look outside.

Down below I see my dad shaking hands with a man in a hat sitting in a wheelchair, and a girl behind him. As if he knew I was watching, my dad looks up towards me and gives me a 'come down' gesture with his hands. I nod in return and do so.

Washington breeze hits my face as I walk closer to the small group of three.

"Spencer this is Billy Black, a really good friend of mine." Arthur says as I walk closer to them. I extend a hand and shake his.

"Nice to meet you." I say smiling. I notice the girl behind him grinning at me.

"Wow Arthur, she sure did grow up to become a pretty thing there." I blush at the compliment.

"Thanks" I say.

"Don't you think so huh Carmen?" Billy says patting the girls', which I assumed was Carmen, hand that rested on one of the wheelchair handles.

"Ha, uh yeah definitely dad." She says in a soft spoken voice. It was cute. I look at her, grinning a bit.

"Hey Bill, you said you had something to show me in your truck, when we were on the phone earlier?" Billy nods his head and pats Carmens hands again.

"Yeah follow me." The two men go over towards the street where they parked one of the vehicles they came in, leaving Carmen and I standing in the driveway.

"So you know we have met before, right?" Carmen says, breaking the almost silence.

"We have?" I couldn't really remember honestly. She shifts her footage a bit.

"Yeah" she cleared her throat a little, "uhm, when we were little, we always played hide and seek at my house."

I then remembered.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." I start off saying, "you've grown up since I can remember." She laughs a little.

"Well I hope I did. I turned sixteen three months ago." I was surprised. I studied her quickly. She had long black straight hair, brown eyes and a bronze color of skin tone. She was probably a couple inches taller than me.

"Oh okay. So whats the school like here?"

"Actually," she starts out saying "I attend school on the reservation, homeschooled." I acknowledge.

"But speaking of school, youll probably need this." She leans her head towards Billy and Arthur who stood next to a silver little pickup truck. Cocking my head from one side, I walk over, Carmen following me.

"You like? Its yours you know" My dad asks as I examine the truck carefully. It was a bit rusted on some parts but I didn't care.

"Yeah I do." I say smiling.

"Carmen worked on repairing most of everything you see actually" Billy says, smiling at his daughter, who grins and shrugs a bit.

I stare at awe.

"That's pretty impressive, working on stuff like this." She shrugs again.

"I suppose. I just find it a hobby of entertainment really. But enough of the gawking, get in and check it out." She opens the door for me and I slide in. She then runs over to the other side of the truck and gets in herself.

"Open the visor up top." I do so and a Ford key falls onto my lap. I put the key in the ignition and turn it.

_Vroom_

The truck roars to life, sounding pretty smooth.

"Wow this is amazing, thanks." I say smiling at Carmen. She smiles back and rubs her hands on the pants she wore.

"Anytime." I turn off the truck, putting the key in my pocket and got out of the vehicle.

"Well Arthur, since everything sounds good, I think Carmen and I better head on out. Come see us on the Res. though Spencer, Carmen could use some company." He says winking at me. It makes Carmen blush.

"Nice seeing you Spencer." She gives me a small wave and smiling then turns around to help Billy in the vehicle he drove.

Arthur and I walk back into the house.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess. I mean im just a new student in the middle of the year, in my senior year." I didn't really think how the school situation really was until I said it.

"Its alright Spence, im sure youll do fine." I look at him nodding my head.

I sure hope I will.

* * *

><p>So there you guys go. Review please :)<p> 


	2. Is Everyone Like This?

_Hooray for reviews :) P's and q's guysss._

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or Twilight.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey Spencer, its your mother. You didn't call like you said you would, but that's okay. Just try to call me as soon as you can. I hope you are adjusting well and having a nice time with your father. Oh and have a nice first day, love you sweetie. <em>

_End of messages._

I sigh and put my phone down on my bed and groggily get up to get ready. I hear rain hitting softly against my window as I walked to the bathroom.

It took me about fifteen minutes in total to get ready. I steadily walked down the stairs to find Arthur cooking something at the stove.

"Hey you hungry?" He turns around and gives me a warm smile as I went to sit at our kitchen table.

"Somewhat. Still trying to wake up a bit more." I say, yawning and stretching.

"Well just try to eat, maybe it will help." He brings the pan over to the sink counter and puts the food on a small plate. "Here." He says, handing me the plate.

I look down seeing scrambled eggs and sausage. My stomach growled a bit so I began to dig in to satisfy it.

"Are you excited about your first say Spence?" I wipe my mouth with a napkin and washed down the food with orange juice to answer.

"Yeah I guess. I mean its just school, nothing too exciting." I take a couple more bites at my breakfast.

"Well yeah, but at least youll meet new people besides hanging around me." I smirk a little, nodding my head in agreement.

"That is very true. I think the idea of school is sounding like a luxurious daily option." Arthur splashes some water from the sink at me.

"Haha hey now. I have to at least look a bit decent for school now." I say, wiping the droplets from my face.

"Its not like it will make a difference." My dad says, while handing me a towel." its raining a bit out there. Be careful while driving. The roads can easily get slick with black ice."

I stand up and put my jacket on. That's one thing that was different about California. We would have rain, just not the freezing cold wind that Washington acquired.

"No problem dad." I say smiling. I head out towards the front of the house, grabbing my backpack that laid right on the stairs.

Just as I was about to head through the door, my dad's hand pulls on my arm a bit.

"Make the best out of your day Spence. Show them what California girls are all about." I smile and look down.

"Yeah I guess I can try. Im just an average one out of the bunch though dad. Don't expect too much." I turn around and give him a hug.

The drive to the school wasn't too bad. A lot of places had small shops on either side of the road. Probably small family owned stores. The roads were wet though. I had to use my windshield wipers.

By the time I got to the school, cars were filing in. Most students were just hanging around the parked cars, killing time. I turned the truck into an empty spot and eased right in. As I got out, I felt like all eyes were on me. I crossed my arms and just kept walking straight, letting my eyes wander around.

They landed on a really nice black Camaro, which was parked next to a black Hummer.

_Well aren't they just living in wealth. _

As I walked into the school, people flooded the hallways immediately. I pulled my schedule out from my back pocket and began to read it.

_English-R101_

I sighed and continued to look around for the class.

"Well you just look completely lost, am I right?" I turn around to see an oriental girl in front of me.

"Did my completely frustrated look at my paper give it away?" The girl smiles and laughs a bit.

"Just a little. Nice to meet you, Im Lily." She extends her hand out and I shake it.

"Likewise, Im Spencer Carlin."

"Oh Chief Carlin's daughter?" I gave her a surprised look.

"Yeah…how did you know?" I wouldn't think people already knew me that fast.

"Well considering there is only one Carlin residence here, I'd figure I take a good guess that you're related to him." I shrug but nod.

"Not a bad guess." I remembered I was looking for my class, so my eyes wandered quickly around the

"May I?" Lily asks, gesturing towards the paper in my hands. Without a pause, I give her the paper.

"Ah I know where this is, just follow me." She continues to walk and I follow her through the crowd of students trying to get by. We finally make it to the Room 101.

"Alright Spencer, heres where I leave, but ill see you at lunch." She hands me my schedule back.

"Oh, we have lunch together?" She turns around just as she was walking away.

"Yep, first lunch." And with that she left.

I walked into the classroom, trying to find an empty seat. Eventually I find one and quickly sat down. My eyes scanned around the room, studying peoples faces. Everyone seemed to be caught up talking to either each other or just working on something of their own.

But my eyes stopped to a couple, assuming that they are by the way the girl had her arm around the guys arm, and him leaning intently into her. They sat across to my right in front of me. What got me was how regardless of their skin tone, it was cream pale, yet flawless at the same time. The girl had a mix of dark and light brown hair with loose waves in it, as if she had an exotic texture to it. The guy on the other hand was pretty muscular built with jet black hair.

Eventually the bell rung and class began, which I could honestly care less.

_Riiiiing._

_Finally. _I say to myself. I grab all my belongings and get up to leave to my next class.

Gym.

I actually enjoyed being active, and no not that kind of active for you little pervs out there, and staying fit for the most part. Back in Los Angeles I was on our schools Gymnast club, setting myself for a ranking in first place. It was something I was proud of.

As I came out from the locker room from changing, I spotted a group of about fifteen kids surrounding a long placemat. Curious, I walked over to see what they were looking at.

When I reached over to a side near the end of the group by the edge of the mat, two legs almost hit me in the face but luckily I moved my head quick enough from getting kicked.

I put my focus back to the mat and the person who just finished their routine, which turned out to be a girl.

"Alright, I just performed a double front handspring, side somersault, and a back handspring to end it. Anyone care to challenge me?" The light brown hair brunette girl crossed her arms and creating a smirk when she saw no one stepped up. Honestly, she looked like a straight up bitch. I decided to put her back in her place. I took off my shoes and stepped onto the mat.

"Ill challenge you." I say, walking to the beginning of the mat where she first started.

"Im sorry to say though," I start off mentioning as I began to do my take off posture, "the moves you performed, I learned in my first year as a six year-old. Let me show you what I learned in my last year."

With that I did my running start. My first move was a simple cartwheel. It then transformed into three back handsprings, then two straight layout flips, a side somersault with me ending it with four front handsprings.

Once I stuck my landing, everyones jaws dropped. I lightly walked back, grinning on the corner of my mouth. My challenger just stood in her spot, arms still crossed with an annoyance displayed on her face.

"Well, well, now that was quite a show with a _really _good view." I turn around and see a dark brunette straight haired girl walking towards me.

"Thanks." I say back trying to catch my breathing, putting my hands on my knees. She puts a hand on my back rubbing it a bit. She obviously was trying to pull something on me.

"Hey now, space your breathing." I stand up straight and give her a tight smile.

"Again. Thanks." With that I simply walk away. But that doesn't stop her, because she follows me.

I walk over to a pulled out bleacher and take a seat, as the chick sits next to me, _too _closely.

"Nice to meet you though, Im Kelly." She gives me a wink and shoots her hand forward for a handshake.

"Spencer." I cautiously take her hand and give it a small tug. She openly laughs at the effort.

"Come on now, I don't bite, unless youre into that kind of stuff." Again, she winks. I try my best to just keep to myself and not say anything.

"Not at all." I just look straight forward at the gym, not bothering to give her any contact.

_Riiiiiiing. _

_Saved by the bell. _

I get up quickly as I head over to the locker room to change and scurry over to lunch. Unfortunately Kelly was trailing my ass.

Once I got changed, I left the lockers right away, with Kelly on my side.

"So hey where are you going to now?" I really didn't want to answer that but I had no choice.

"Just lunch." A couple of people walking towards us bump our arms and shoulders to their own destination, but I was too determined to get Kelly away from me to even care.

"What a coincidence, me too!" She pulls out a five dollar bill and gives me another wink.

_Oh my god, her and that fucking wink of hers. I need to get away from her, _I say to myself as we reach the cafeteria.

"So hey Kelly," I say getting really close to her, looking intently in her eyes, "how about you get yourself some lunch and ill find a table for us?" her mouth dropped a little and she just gave me a small nod.

"But of course." And she quickly walks away. Do I need to even say what she did before she went to the lunch lines?

Good.

I scanned the room looking for a table that was empty yet crowded so I could easily hide from Kelly. Finally I spot a round table that was left unoccupied.

"Hey Spencer!" My body freezes up, thinking how in the world Kelly got her lunch and found me so quickly.

I turn around but I become relieved when I see it was Lily.

"Hey, whats up?" I sit down and take out my lunch from my book bag.

"Not much. I just came in here and I was surprised I found you so quickly." She sets her tray of food on the table. "May I?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, go for it." She sits down next to me

"Hey Lily." I look up to see a tall light ebony guy in front of us with a lunch bag in his hand.

"Oh hey Clay. Oh and this is Spencer." He looks over to me and a widen smile appears on his face.

_Not again. _

My stomach churns as I give him a weak smile.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
